tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Fabien Bourdillon
This roleplay character belongs to Grace (tumblr), she can be found here |Title = * Auror * Head Auror (as of 2006) * "Représentant de classe" (at school) |Signature = |Died = |hideg = sk}} Jean-Fabien "Jean" Alain Bourdillon '(born 20th October 1977) is a French muggle-born wizard. Born to Claude and Flavienne Bourdillon, a fairly wealthy muggle couple, in Annecy, a picturesque town in southeastern France. he only found out about his magical ability when he was old enough to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He has three sisters, Adeline, Lisette, and Carole. Jean-Fabien attended Beauxbatons from 1989 to 1996 and was placed in Maison Ciguë. He had trouble to begin with, a lot of his peers knowing more about magic than him from their families, but soon caught up, his passion for the craft driving him to either excel at or reach the top of his class at a range of subjects. During his sixth year, he was in the Beauxbatons delegation at Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament, with his intention to enter the competition clear. Jean was only just old enough to compete and was already well known in his school as a star student in a range of subjects, and was considered one of the most likely to be picked, however the goblet obviously chose Fleur Delacour instead. While he was obviously disappointed by losing the chance to compete, he soon came to support Fleur as his school's champion. He attended the Yule Ball with Vivienne Prewett, with whom he apparently ''"disappeared" after ten o'clock. He confessed that he found the Hogwarts way of learning slightly confusing, but didn't insult it in the way some of his classmates did. After his final school year ending in 1996, Jean finished his education at Beauxbatons with excellent grades, allowing him to begin training as an Auror for the Ministère de la Magie. In France, one had to get nearly top grades in most things to be considered for auror training, and ever since he found out about it it had been Jean's dream to train. Completing his training officially in 1998, he had already begun field work early in 1997, due to the "escalating situation" in Britain and their Ministry, and the growing shortage in fully trained Aurors. During the Second Wizarding War, despite the risk this brought to him due to his "blood status", Jean was among those given the task of looking into what was going on in the United Kingdom terms of resistance to Voldemort's Ministry and Death Eater forces. In the process he made contacts within both the Muggle-Born Network and the Order of the Phoenix, while he neither played a huge role in or joined either, he aided the former in helping some muggle-born witches and wizards into France to avoid capture. Jean's sister, Lisette returned to England for the to assist friends she met while the Triwizard Tournament was on, but sadly died. After the war in the UK had ended, Jean remained in France, and completed his training. After his training he performed well in his duties as an auror. Due to his performance on the national level, and his work during the Second Wizarding War, he was noticed by the International Confederation of Wizards' auror branch, the International Association of Aurors (or IAA). He joined the group in 2002, and while he still worked mainly with the Ministère de la Magie, he also took on cases from around the world. A high-profile encounter of his was as a member of the IAA dealing with an organisation who was smuggling lethifold from Papua New Guinea into several European countries for private use as guards. This was achieved using several charms to the effect of keeping them docile and obedient. Not only was this very illegal, it was also extremely stupid and dangerous. The charms were prone to fail, allowing the "captive" lethifold to attack its "master". The result was a loss of life for several of the aurors assigned to the case as well as most of the smugglers, leaving Jean with frequent nightmares about the encounter. In 2006 he was chosen to replace Séverine Rouanet as Head Auror in the French Ministry shortly after her retirement. During a particularly gruelling case in 2008 his first wand was destroyed beyond repair and had to be replaced, he bought the new wand at the Mainland Europe branch of Rosier's Wands and Wonders, which he still uses to this day. '''Jean-Fabien is a member of the Bourdillon family. Biography Early Life Jean-Fabien "Jean" Alain Bourdillon was born on the 20th October 1977 to a wealthy muggle family in Annecy, France. Beauxbatons Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh year Auror training Second Wizarding War Aftermath Later Life Joining the IAA Lethifold Case Etymology Trivia *Jean has a rational phobia of Lethifold. *His favourite teacher was Professor Cardozo, apparently due to his exemplary skill at teaching his subject. **Many people view this as unlikely to be his true reasoning, due to Professor Cardozo's obvious good looks. **He may not have been lying, however, as his subject was arguably the most important for Jean's future career as an auror. Category:Beauxbatons Category:French Ministry of Magic Category:Ministère de la Magie Category:Maison Ciguë Category:Grace01121922 Category:Auror Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle Born Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:French Wizards Category:French Category:Harry Potter Male Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Head Auror Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:French Speakers Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:International Association of Aurors Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Maison Ciguë Alumni Category:Auberon Fans Category:International Wizarding Police Category:Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Représentant de classe Category:La Confrérie des Canaux